Heartless Incubus
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Status: Discontinued...
1. Prologue

**Heartless Incubus**

**The heartless remain were dumped into abandoned graveyard that's no one will know what about the heartless, but when all the heartless remains become as one. They formed into a little girl who has no memories an adventure will reawaken as a new world rise.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

_Destroy the remain of the heartlesses and peace has been restore,_

_It was good for us along, but we necessitate to get rid of it. _

_We don't know how to do it, _

_But somehow we thank him for putting all the heartlesses in an abandoned graveyard. _

_That they haven't used for along time, so we dumped the heartlesses into it. _

_The Peace and the world has been restored, And everything is peaceful, _

_But we will have to repair what the heartless as done. _

_For now on let our heroes rest…_

_King Mickey_

As the heartless remain got dumped into the abandoned graveyard and left it out when the magma dumped into the abandoned graveyard. "Its done we should go home," said Goofy excited. "Oh right," said Donald, "This magma will destroy remain of the heartless and now I can spin time with Daisy." "No heartless anymore and no more Maleficent trying to open the gate to Kingdom Hearts," said Goofy as they reached into the Gummi Ship, "But I going to missed having an adventure with Sora…"

"Me too," said Donald sad, but than become happy, "Hey maybe we can come visit him someday." "Your right we still got the Gummi Ship," said Mickey who waiting by the exit. "Yeah!" said Goofy and Donald. They happily went back to Gummi Ship and head off home waving a good-bye to Jack Skellington. "Well, Zero the heartlesses are gone, but we still got new ideals for Halloween Town," said Jack and his dog Zero agreed, "Maybe Sally will love it big time don't you say Zero." Zero agreed and Jack said, "I knew you will like it too."

As Jack Skellington went back to his town Halloween, something happen with the abandoned graveyard as the magma and heartless remain become as one as it formed its body into a 5-year-old human female with long brown hair length to the ground, her eyes are black, and Alizarin pupil. Her skin was soft like rose, black bandages on her upper to lower body, and her toes are black. She shows no emotion ion as she looked around on the rock and said, "Where am I?" The portal was in front of her and sucked her into the portal….

_Your destiny is awakening young child…_

She screams for help, but no did not come for her as she sucked into the darkness…

End Prologue.

* * *

A new series in the story of this story that I ever done, but please enjoy the story if you may enjoy it more interesting. Reviews please...

I don't own anything from Square Enix or Disney, but only Incubus...


	2. The Heroes from 2 Years Later

-1**Its been two years since they save the world again from Organization XIII, but now summer has come and they can finally hanged out with their friends best of all relaxed on the beach. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, MetaKnight or Cloud… Only Incubus**

**Chapter 1 - The Heroes from 2 Years Later**

After summer have started things have change when they enjoy the beach, Sora who is now 17-years-old relaxing by the Passion Fruit Tree and his looks is the same except his hair is longer in two years nearly like Cloud staring at the ocean. He was wearing a black hooded shirt with a crown logo on the front of the shirt, he worn black jean, and his shoes is black and silver. His hair covered his left eye and has earrings the right of his ear coming out from the hangout place as he noticed Kairi who has a longer ponytail hair worn a Hello Kitty Jacket with cat ears with the Japanese of "love" at the back.

She worn a red dress inside of her carrying a bag, her white gauntlet, black socks on the tights, and worn white dressing shoes. She walking from her house, she said running up to him, "HEY SORA! SORRY I AM LATE!" "Its take you long enough," said Sora running straight her as he lift her up and hugged her with the smiled on his face, "I been waiting for an hour…" "Sorry because of Riku creating a habit of joining the Kendo Club and the Karate Club, but I just come out of the Poetry Club because our president is late," said Kairi, "You should join the Kendo Club."

"Yes, but they will never accept me in because everything was full," said Sora putting her down, "Why did you join the Poetry Club?" "Because that is my new hobby and loves writing stories," said Kairi optimism, "Plus to become a singer when I get older." "Yes, but I always wanted to returned to the world once again," said Sora staring at the ocean, "I wondered how are they doing now?" "I am guessing they are finding," said Kairi anticipation, "I've been wondering are there more worlds than the worlds you visit?"

"Yeah same here," said Sora wondering as well, "There are so many worlds to discover explore." "Hey are you holding out on me?" said a voice they both turned seeing Riku coming from karate with a bandage on the side of his face. "What happen to you?" said Kairi surprised and Riku who was now 18-years-old who has longer ponytail hair. He said, "Tidus hit me by accident with a sword and that hurts." "Ooh it's looked like it stings," said Sora noticed it.

"Yes, two years since the world we save and everything never change in the island except for us who changing everyday," said Riku wondered as well. "It's been two years and the heartless are all gone," said Kairi happy and excited, "Lets just relax." "Yeah we should relax," said Riku with a smiled on his face along with Sora who agrees. The trio runs as a race and play as they used to be, the portal opened behind the bushed and the girl fall down from the portal. The portal closed behind her and she landed on her feet, she looked around the island and saw Sora.

She blushes seeing Sora playing volleyball with two of his friends and felt nervous and shy at first. She did not say a word and noticed something was behind her, a short rounded worn a mask and a cape appeared before her with its yellow eyes. "Are you the one?" it said taking out the sword and frightened the girl.

The girl run away from the creature in fear and another portal appeared a Pikachu fallen on top of the creature. "Curse Master Hand," said the Pikachu who sounded like Cloud and have the hairstyle like Cloud with blue eyes, "Why did he turn into this creature?"

"You can still hold the weapon with your mouth can't you?" said the creature sighed putting the sword back, "Well, you've to be stay calm Cloud? It is not as he going keep here forever, due to our enemies has more powerful so we need her ability along with the key blader. She has only the ability to control the Heartless not a Nobody, but we are still looking for the one looking for one to control the Nobody." Cloud noticed Sora he said, "It been only two years since seen Sora, he is older and looked more like me if I wasn't a Pikachu…"

The girl runs and run, Sora noticed her said, "Stopped what's wrong?" "There is something after the girl?" said Riku noticed her, "But what is with her bandage, what does she looked like ABA from Guilty Gear?" "She looked like she is tormented," said Kairi. "We must help her," said Sora went after her along with Riku and Kairi.

The girl was frightened the only two creatures that, she was still shy and nervous most of all being afraid of everything until she slipped and fall into a lake. She was afraid, cannot swim, Sora take off his shoes, and jumped to save her. She was drowning and felt she was going to die a horrible death until a Sea Neon appeared out of nowhere and save the girl from drowning by grabbing her from by the hand.

The girl waked up and was shocked seeing the heartless saved her; Sora went deep into the water, he cannot believe his eyes when the heartless known as 'The Sea Neon' throwing her into his arms without a word. He up into the surface, Kairi helped the girl up and Sora got out the water. Kairi said, "Is she alright?" "No, but I think I just saw a heartless," said Sora in shocked, "Save this girl." "What for real?" said Riku in shocked, "But I thought the heartless were all gone?" "No, but think looks like a good now," said Sora seeing the girl and noticed a mark on her back, "She is a heartless herself." "Sora what do you mean?" said Riku.

"Did you saw the heartless sign on the back?" said Sora pointing to it, Riku did not see anything he said, and "I don't see it." "Maybe it's in my head," said Sora disappointed. "I found those two who scaring her," said Riku pointed to the two creatures tied up into trees, "One creature looked like Cloud and the other one he called himself 'MetaKnight,' that is weird uh." "Do lose of memory of which I am Sora?" said the creature and Sora recognized him, "Are you Cloud?"

The creature nodded leaving Riku laughing he said, "That Pikachu is Cloud that is funny." "Not funny when put the blade through your mouth," said Cloud as shocks coming out of his pink cheeks and Riku stopped laughing. "We didn't mean to harm her, but we are here to take her to Master Hand," said MetaKnight, "Sorry for our rudeness, my name is MetaKnight." "We want answers first 'Who is this Master Hand?', 'why do you need her?', and most of all 'Where you come from?' Kairi asked overprotective. "Master Hand is one of the Rulers of the World called 'Smash World' where we were from and he was also the 'God of the Worlds,' explained MetaKnight, "He was the strongest of them all, but after the enemies got to our beloved world. They turned Master Hand into the stone and caused our world to fall apart, same like his world."

"Yes the enemies were stronger than I expected, but every world was destroy and the King knows about it as well," said Cloud, "I try to save them all, but it was too late and along the side my body was gone. They mocked me and turned me into this creature called "Pikachu, I end up being saved by MetaKnight at the end." "The only thing we need her for, to used her ability to summoned 'The Heartless' and another with the ability of summoning 'The Nobody' to stopped our enemies from destroying the other world," continued MetaKnight, "Most of all you Keyblader who saved the worlds three times from Maleficent and Organization XIII right?" "Yes, but why do you need me for?" said Sora serious, MetaKnight said, "To find the keyhole as well."

They continued talked when they were being watch by Maleficent, she come down she said, "The Girl who control Heartless, there is something I am missing, I cannot control the heartless anymore or Nobody, but she make a perfect servant." After finishing the conversation MetaKnight said, "Are you in?" "Yes," said Sora turned to see Riku and Kairi, "But I am not going there alone again, I am taking our friends to join this adventures. The reason why, I cannot share the adventure alone, but I can share them with my friends."

Riku and Kairi sighed of relieved, Sora popped out the question, "By the way who is that girl's name?" "We haven't figured out her name yet either," said Cloud. The girl waked up and looked around, but was afraid of them. Sora went straight to her and said, "There is a question I would like to asked you? What is your name?" "Incubus," said the girl in fear, "Heartless Incubus…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
